


Monday Mornings

by Ambercreek



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning should have never been invented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

Monday morning should have never been invented. After an unbearably long night ass night at Ambrose Theatre, you get the feeling like all of your soul and will power has been stripped from your body. Even after doing it for five years Defalt still never got the hang of the Sunday night's crowd. It’s always the worst working on Sundays. Everyone is trying to getting every little last drop of fun before they have to return back to their mundane life and deal with shit they don’t want to. It always left him emotional drained.

That being said it felt fucking great getting to sleep in after the long night. Now not having to sleep all alone and not having to sometimes crashing out on the couch, because him being too tired to barely make it to his bedroom.

Footsteps creaked under the hardwood floor of the bedroom, but Defalt didn’t seem to notice them till who ever stopped at the windows.  Almost suddenly the window blinds flung open and a wave of sunlight entered the room. A horrible grunting sound escaped his throat and retreated into the covers.

“It’s 12:30 time to get up.”  the voice called out.

An arm escaped the covers and aimlessly searched on the nightstand for his phone. Successfully grabbing it, the arm when back into the covers. Not to long later the other one's phone buzzed. Grabbing into his pocket to check the message.

**[ <:3)~ :  no]**

He just rolled his eyes “I know that you are perfectly capable of talking, you don’t need to keep this silent game going.”

The phone buzzed again.

**[ <:3)~ :  maybe i don’t feel like talking.]**

It was hopeless, he could just kick him off their bed, but that would end up with a more pissed off Defalt. But some other idea seemed to click in. Giving a wide grin.

“Alright fine go back to sleep, means more pancakes for me.”  he said smugly, keep his gaze away from the bed, but getting a quick look at the corner of his eye.

He didn’t have to look, he could hear the struggling sound of Defalt escaping from the bed sheets. Surprising how such a simple word could get someone awake.

“Pancakes!?” he added with enthusiasm in his voice. His hair was a complete mess and dark bags hung under his eyes. But was still keeping a wide smile. Also looks that he sleep in his lip ring again.

Aiden returned the smile. Another idea seemed to pop into his head “I’ll race you.” he declared.

“You’re on!” Defalt jump out of the bed and made a b-line for the kitchen. But Aden hasn’t too far on his tail. (no pun intended)

“Do you even run Aiden, Do you?” He mockingly said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it's 3 am, i have not slept, and I don't plan on looking back on this til i wake up at. So please pardon me if this is completely ooc i just wanted to do domestic fluff cause i'm really gay. Bye -descends into the shadows-
> 
> also here is the headcanon face i'm using http://31.media.tumblr.com/6c2aa2f3ac5c7a73c1ec1d6a940f7182/tumblr_n80783fWQn1tfkdqco1_400.png


End file.
